Barney's It My Party (2004)
SuperMalechi's Custom Barney & Friends Season 3 / Season 4 Pilots aired between 1995 to 1997 Episodes #Shawn & The Beanstalk (Feburary 27, 1995) #If the Shoe Fits... (Feburary 28, 1995) #Stick with Imagination (1995) (March 1, 1995) #I Can Be a Firefighter (March 2, 1995) #Shopping For A Surprise (March 3, 1995) #We Can Go Anywhere! (March 6, 1995) #Twice is Nice! (March 7, 1995) #On The Move! (March 8, 1995) #Forest Sounds (March 9, 1995) #A Welcome Home (March 10, 1995) #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (March 13, 1995) #Imagination Fun! (March 14, 1995) #A Visit to Tenagain's Place (March 15, 1995) #It's Raining, It's Pouring... (March 16, 1995) #Ready, Set, Go! (March 17, 1995) #Happy Friends Day! (October 7, 1995) #Are We There Yet? (October 8, 1995) #Let's Make Art! (October 9 1995) #Hats Off To BJ! (October 10, 1995) #Up We Go! (October 11, 1995) #Eat Different Kinds of Food! (October 14, 1995) #Let's Take Turns (October 15, 1995) #Dance to the Beat (October 16, 1995) #Senses with Fun! (October 17, 1995) #A Different Kind of Storybook (October 18, 1995) #Good Manners (March 3, 1997) #A Silly Surprise (March 4, 1997) #Sharing Together With Friends (March 5, 1997) #Days of the Week (March 6, 1997) #The North Pole (March 9, 1997) #Getting the Work Done (March 10, 1997) #The Sun & Wind (March 11, 1997) #What's That Sound ? (March 12, 1997) #Treehouse Clean-Up (March 13, 1997) #On the Go! (April 5, 1997) #Number Hunt (April 6, 1997) #It's Summer! (April 7, 1997) #Let's Do Some Exercise! (April 8, 1997) #Baby Bop's High-Flying Adventure (May 7, 1997) #I Love Forest Sounds! (May 8, 1997) #Go, Slow and Stop! (May 9, 1997) #Bugs, Bugs, Bugs (May 10, 1997) #The Adventures of Barney and Yoshi (May 11, 1997) #Telling the Truth (May 14, 1997) #My Friend The Post Man (May 15, 1997) #Super Scrambler! (May 16, 1997) #A Scavenger Hunt (May 17, 1997) #Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes (May 18, 1997) #Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys (May 21, 1997) #Playing Music Video with Friends (May 22, 1997) #BJ's Skateboard Accident (May 23, 1997) #Mr. Tenagain Stubs his Toe (May 24, 1997) #Shawn the City Bus Driver (May 25, 1997) Cast for this season *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Vocie: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (debut) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Darren (Martin Sherman) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Seth (Bug Hall) (Debut) *Aaron (Justin Berfield) (Debut) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) (Debut) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (Debut) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (Debut) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) (Debut) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (Debut) *Curtis (Monte Black) (Debut) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (Debut) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) (Debut) *Alissa (Maiane Chandler) (Debut) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Jesse (Dean DeLaurn) (Debut) *Stella the Storyteller (Phillys Cierco) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatsman) Guest Appearences *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Frank Crim (I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Donna Kraft (Played Patty in "Imagination Fun!" and "On the Go!") *Rickey Carter (played Derek in On the Move and "Telling the Truth") *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in On the Move and "Telling the Truth") *Tomie dePaola (played himself in It's Raining, It's Pouring...) *Scott Weinger (played Tyler in "Let's Make Art!") *Todd Everett (played Reggie the Deliveryman in Hats Off to BJ!) *Nikki Cox (Played Judy in "Number Hunt") *Jared Rushton (Played Felix in "Number Hunt") *Cris Winter (Voiced Yoshi in "The Adventures of Barney and Yoshi" and "My Friend the Post Man") *Adam Brown (Protrayed the Yoshi costume in "The Adventures of Barney and Yoshi" and "My Friend The Post Man") *Jason Michas (Played Rupert in "Super Scrambler") *Thomas Wilson Brown (Played Sylvestor in "Super Scrambler") *Taye Diggs (Played Jake in "Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes") *Leah Gloria (Played Luci in "Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys") *Jude Law (Played Garrett in "Playing Music Video with Friends") *Joshua Jackson (Played Jordan in "Playing Music Video with Friends") Notes/Trivia *This marks the debuts of Kenneth, Jesse, Seth, Ashley, Alissa, Hannah, Robert, Jeff, Chip, Keesha, Kristen and Rebecca. *In Feburary - early October 1995 episodes, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume and the Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. Also, the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used, and the Season 2 Barney doll is used as well. Also, the Season 3 Barney & Friends set came out on August 10, 1994. *In Mid October 1995-1996 episodes, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume and the Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. Also, the Season 3 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used, and the Season 2 Barney doll is used as well. *In the Season 4 Pilots, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume and the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. Also, the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used, and the Season 2 Barney doll is used as well. The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set came out on August 3, 1996. Also, the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement came out in April 21, 1996. *This season has 53 episodes, making it the very longest Barney season ever. *Five extra cast members (who would later appeared in this season, Season 4-7) that appeared in this season: **Carlos: Appeared (as a guest character) in some Season 1-2 episodes and home videos such as "Barney's Purple Fun!". Also, he would be appearing on Season 4-5 episodes, as well as Season 6 pilots. **Juan: Appeared in Season 2 videos such as "Funny Things with Barney" (August 7, 1994). He would be also appearing in Season 4-7 episodes. **Kelly: Appeared on Season 2 videos such as "Barney Live! In New York City!". Although, her first line was "Hi, everybody" from that video, she will be able to speak in Season 3-6 episodes, as well as Season 7 pilot episodes. **Stephen: Appeared on the Season 2 home video "BJ's New Special Friend". **Maria: Appeared on the Season 2 home video "BJ's New Special Friend". She would be also appearing in Season 4-6 episodes, as well as Season 7 pilot episodes. See Also *Thevideotour1's Custom Barney & Friends Season 4 *Thevideotour1's Custom Barney & Friends Season 5 *SuperMalechi's Custom Barney & Friends Season 9 * * *